A Decade of Change
by GabrielCasFan
Summary: When Veronica is shot on the job, she returns home to a slightly changed Neptune.
1. Chapter 1

This idea has been bugging me for a while, so I decided to write it and share it with you guys; see if it's worth continuing.

So, thanks for reading and I do not own these characters.

* * *

Veronica sat, hunched over, on a bench, face buried in her hands, going over the reasons why she had to do this. By far, this would be one of the hardest things she ever had to do, and this time it wasn't because either one screwed up. She was doing this for _his_ own good as well as hers.

"Hey," she heard him say, feeling him kiss her hair. "You alright?" he asked worriedly and she felt him sit next to her, resting his hand on her back.

_Now or never, V,_ she thought taking a deep breath and lifting her head. She studied his worried face for a moment, very nearly talked herself out of this, but plowed on anyway. "You know I love you, right?" It had taken a while for her to actually say the words to him, but she had meant it every time she said it.

"I know you do, and I love you, too. Why are you…?"

Veronica cut him off by raising her hands and said, "Please let me get this out."

"Okay," he replied nodding, gesturing her to continue with his free hand, the other still resting on her back. She really wished he would stop touching her. This would be so much easier if his hands, his familiar, gentle hands, weren't anywhere near her body.

"As much as I love you…"

"Wait." His hand left her back as he stood up. As grateful as Veronica was that he was no longer touching her, she missed his touch. "A-are you…?" his dark eyes hardened. "Why are you doing this? I-I thought…"

"It's just…" Veronica trailed off, sighing in frustration. She forgot how much of a fight he'd put up. That's what she got for dating him two, solid years. "Look, I'll be leaving for Virginia in a few weeks and you have that road trip with Dick. Remember, you two were going to travel the world for a few years? You were going to be the Sal to his Dean. You've been dreaming about that trip for three years, about doing everything and anything. Remember the book you planned to write?" She knew she was babbling, but she had to get him to understand why she was doing this; he had to understand. "I-I don't want to hold you back."

"You won't," he insisted sitting down again. He took her hands in his and turned to face her. "That trip was a joke. I don't _need_ that trip. I'd be perfectly happy in Virginia with you."

"I don't want you uprooting your life, your plans for me." She pulled her hands from his, getting to her feet. "I don't want you to worry about me, either." Her vision was blurring and she had to hurry up and get everything out before she started crying. "I-I'll be an FBI agent. That's more dangerous than what I do now, and I _know _how you feel about that."

"I can learn to accept your career," he said hurriedly, jumping to his feet. "I've learned to accept you being a P.I." He tried to grab her hand again, but she stepped away from him. "P-please Veronica, d-don't do this." His dark eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry Logan," Veronica said and walked away, feeling a sob bubbling up in her chest. She almost turned back, almost ran back to him, but forced herself to keep walking. She couldn't turn back this time.

* * *

**10 years later…**

Three years. The agency tracked this asshole for three years. Three, stressful years of dead end leads, phony phone calls, and a whole lot of bupkis, but it had finally paid off. They had finally caught up to him.

A bullet flew past Veronica and she ducked behind a stone wall, gripping her gun tightly. It was a far cry from her P.I. days, but in the past ten years carrying a gun had made her feel as safe as her taser had. She hurriedly reloaded her gun, shared a quick look with her partner, and threw herself away from the wall. She fired several rounds at the perp, vaguely aware of her partner copying her.

She managed to hit the suspect three times, in various locations. As he went down, he fired blindly. Pain pierced Veronica's body and she hit the ground. She glanced over, noticing a liberal amount of scarlet staining her white blouse, the gunshot wound fairly close to her collar bone.

"Ambulance is on its way," she heard her partner say as he approached her. His fuzzy form crouched down next to her, checking her wound. "You're going to be fine," he informed her, his voice sounding as if it had come from a badly tuned radio.

"I've n-never been s-shot before," Veronica whispered breathlessly before slumping forward. The last thing she felt was her partner catching her before everything went black.

* * *

It was three a.m. in Neptune. Almost everyone was either in bed, going home from the bar, or leaving a party. A few years ago, he would have been one of those latter people, but tonight he was sitting outside The Camelot, a camera in his hands, watching room 204. He had gotten a few shots of the occupants, but nothing worthy of a 'money shot.'

In retrospect, it wasn't like he needed the money. Both his parents left him a huge chunk of change when they died, and since his twenty-fifth birthday, when he could access their money (he recalled how surprised he was when he realized his sister hadn't spent all their dad's money), he had the ability to buy whatever he needed. He only did this to pass the time. Any money he made from the cases went directly to his partners or Keith Mars. It was the least he could do after they all put up with his partying ways a few years ago. He hadn't been the easiest person to get along with back then.

His phone rang and he snatched it off the seat. "Echolls_,_ he answered without glancing at the screen. Only a few people actually had the number, so unless it was a telemarketer, he most likely knew whoever was calling him.

"_All official like, huh?_" Mac joked from the other end.

"What's up?" he asked letting his eyes flick back to the room.

"_You need to get a sense of humor, L,"_ Weevil's voice stated and Logan knew he was on speaker phone. It was the norm for those two, using the speaker phone when they were in the office together, so it no longer irritated him.

"Did you get that bail jumper?" Logan asked as the room's door opened. Balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder, he snapped several photos of the couple, getting the shot he was looking for when they kissed. His client should be happy. He put the camera down, tuning back into the conversation as he took hold of the phone again.

"…_down in Texas. Gotta say, for a dry place, it rained a lot while I was down there_," Weevil said and Logan nodded.

"Good. Head home and I'll see you Monday."

"_Logan, please tell me you'__re home right now,_" Mac begged softly.

"I'm heading there," he replied staring his car.

"_L, man, I still don't think it's healthy, you know, how much work you do."_

Logan grunted and, like he always did when they ganged up on him, hung up the phone. He tossed his cell on the other seat, put his car into drive, and pulled away from the curb. He knew they meant well, they always did, but he wished they'd lay off. Besides, compared to how he spent his time a few years ago, this was much healthier, and really who needed to sleep anyway?

He was heading to his apartment (he could afford something bigger, but he didn't see much point), a small place a few blocks from the P.I. business he, Weevil, and Mac had opened four years ago. It was his last, ditch effort to stop drinking. Now, he spent more time working than anything else, and barely thought about the blue eyed blonde that left him standing, broken hearted, in Heart's court yard all those years ago.

He shook his head, clearing her face from his mind, and kept driving. Those memories had been shoved to the back of his mind, buried along with memories of his mother, Lily, and years of girls, parties, stupid mistakes, and being a world class jackass.

Despite never leaving Neptune like he planned, becoming a P.I. was the best thing that ever happened to him.

He had just pulled up to his building when his police radio crackled to life. "_Any available personal, we have a possible 10-45. 10-55 just to be safe_," the dispatcher said and rattled off an address. Logan pulled away from the curb, heading towards the address. He wasn't that tired anyway.

* * *

The sheriff looked up at the approaching black Range Rover and rolled his eyes. He knew he should have commandeered that police radio when he had the chance. His deputy sheriff caught his eyes, but Keith raised his hands, silently indicated that he'd take care of it. Leo nodded and returned to taking statements.

"You do know I have your number on speed dial, right?" Keith commented casually as he approached the young P.I. He and Logan Echolls had only become friends in recent years. Keith figured it had something to do with the kid buying his old business and keeping it as a Private Investigation business. Except it was no longer called _Mars Investigations_; it was now called _Mackenzie, Navarro, and Echolls Investigations. _It was a long name, and usually, when Keith called, Mac would answer with a bright, "_M, N, and E Investigations._"

"I was in the neighborhood," Logan replied softly, trying to look around the older man to get a glimpse of the crime scene. Keith had lost count the number of times Logan had shown up at a crime scene. Sometimes he was accompanied by Mac or Eli, but usually he was by himself.

"You know just because it's legal to have that radio doesn't mean you can answer every call."

"I don't," Logan deadpanned, his dark eyes meeting Keith's. "I save the cats in the trees for the fire department."

"Smart ass," Keith muttered. The kid reminded him of another P.I., but Veronica had never been this much of a workaholic nor did she sport facial hair or have permanent dark circles under her eyes. "Look, I promise, if we need your help I'll call." He knew Lamb never would have offered him the same curtsey, but Lamb had never had to be a P.I. either.

"Two minutes?" Logan countered again trying to look around Keith.

"Go home Logan," Keith replied softly.

"One minute?"

"You're not going to leave are you?" The kid met the older man's eyes, a determined look on his face, and finally Keith relented. He lifted the yellow tape, wondering why he even bothered trying to fight the kid, he usually got his way. Again, as Keith led Logan to the body, he was reminded of his daughter.

"The victim is a Jane Doe," Keith said as he pointed at a sheet covered corpse. "She was found by a young couple," he jerked his thumb at the two, twenty-something kids as they finished up talking to Leo, "while they were walking their dog."

"At three in the morning?" Logan questioned lifting an eyebrow.

"They work nights," Keith replied moving towards a bushel of bushes. "We found the murder weapon here." He pointed at a bloody knife sitting next to a yellow number 2.

"What did the coroner say? Did he have a time of death? Was she just stabbed or was there more to it?" Keith knew exactly what Logan was getting at. He wanted to know if the girl was raped before she was killed. Keith did, too, but the coroner hadn't shown up yet and until then he couldn't answer any of those questions.

"We won't know anything until the coroner gets here," the older man replied as he led Logan back to the yellow tape. "Until then I'd advise you to head home and wait for our call." The kid nodded, but Keith knew he was going to stake out the police station until they found out who did this, or ran out of leads. Whichever came first.

Keith watched as Logan headed back to his vehicle and waited until the younger guy drove away. He learned from past experiences to watch Logan otherwise he'd sneak back into the crime scene and snoop around. It was like having Veronica around all over again.

His phone rang, making him jump, and he checked the caller I.D. _Speak of the devil,_ he thought as he answered, "Hey sweetie."

"_Dad, I'm going to need you to __**not**__ freak out,"_ Veronica said slowly, and Keith felt his stomach tighten.

"What happened?" he asked cautiously.

"_I'm coming home_," she replied taking Keith by surprise. She hadn't been home in over eight years. Not since his and Alicia's wedding. She had been the maid of honor and Wallace had been the best man.

"Why?"

"_Okay, this is the part where I'm going to need you to remain calm. You aren't as young as you used…"_

"Veronica."

_"I was shot._"

Keith was silent for a few moments, trying to process what she had just said. She was shot. His baby was shot. She had had a piece of lead enter her body and mar her skin. He knew that job was going to get her hurt. He should have wrapped her in bubble wrap and locked her in her room. At least she would have been safe.

"A-are you okay?" he asked needing to know. She was alive, people generally didn't make phone calls if they were dead, but how bad was she hurt. Did she get hit in the leg? Was she going to need crutches for a few weeks? Was she hit in the chest? Had she been put on respirator? Why hadn't anyone bothered to call him?

"_Relax Dad,"_ Veronica said softly. "_I can hear the freak out from here. I was hit in the arm, cracked my collar bone. I can't work for a few weeks, so I thought I'd visit. I haven't seen you in a while, and I really miss you."_

"So, you're okay?" Keith was still convinced she wasn't alright, despite the fact that she just said she was and that she was talking. She was his kid, sue him.

"_I promise, Dad, I am alright."_

"Okay," he responded sniffing. "Okay, if you're sure." He tried to smile. "At least I'll get to see you. And Alicia will be glad to see you and Darrell is home for spring break."

"_He's still in college?"_

"Yeah, he'll be graduating from NYU soon. He was staying with Wallace, but since he was transferred to L.A…" Keith trailed off. "We'll catch up when you get here."

"_Okay, so I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. Do you mind coming to get me?"_

"No, I'd be happy to come get you."

"_See you then, Dad. I love you."_

_ "_You too," he responded but she was already gone. He stood there for a while, his phone buzzing in his ear, thinking about what had just happened. Veronica had been shot, but she was coming home. He was going to see his baby again, but she was going to have an ugly wound. One she should have never gotten. Didn't the FBI give out partners? Where was her partner? Why didn't her partner protect her?

"Sheriff Mars?" Leo's voice startled him, and Keith felt a hand settle on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Fine," he replied, shaking his head to clear it. He turned to face Leo. "Is the coroner here, yet?"

"Yeah, he just pulled up."

"Good." Keith nodded and headed towards the newly arrived coroner. He'd deal with all this tomorrow. Right now, he had a case to solve.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews last chapter.

Someone asked if this will turn into a LoVe story. As of right now I'm not sure, but there's always a possibilty.

So, thanks for reading.

I do not own these characters.

* * *

With her free hand, Veronica managed to get her carry-on bag down from the overhead compartment without much help. It wasn't like nobody offered, a few guys did, but she didn't need their help. She'd manage just fine, thank you very much.

She was pushed and shoved from behind as she followed the throng of people off the plane, trying hard not to wince when her arm was jostled. She was supposed to keep it immobilized, and the cuff and collar sling was doing its job, but getting jolted forward as someone continuously pushed her from behind wasn't helping. That and the sling was beginning to chaff her neck.

Finally she got off the plane, shaking off the feeling of claustrophobia that had settled over her, and started towards the baggage claim. Had this been twenty years ago, her father would have been waiting for her at the gate, but with security the way it was, she'd most likely find him by the entrance.

However, she was surprised to see him standing by the baggage claim. She would have run towards him, but running would be killer on her shoulder so she moved as quickly as she could to his side. She gave him a quick, one armed hug, before moving to get her bag. He waved her off and grabbed it himself, and then led her out of the airport.

"So, how's things?" he asked, trying to sound casual, but she knew he just wanted to talk about her wound. His eyes kept flicking to it, his eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"It didn't hit anything vital," she informed her father. "I'll be fine in a few weeks, and should be able to do desk work by then."

"What happened?"

"I was shot, Dad. That's what happened," she replied shrugging her uninjured shoulder and wincing when the movement pulled on her stitches. "So, what's been new with you? What's been new with anyone? I think the last person I talked to was Wallace, and that was when he was still living in New York."

"He's been living in LA for a few years with Jackie and their kids," her father replied but Veronica could tell their original subject wasn't dropped. Just temporarily put on hold.

"I met Devon and Mark," Veronica said as she followed her dad to his car.

"Now they have Angie and Carrie," her father replied opening her car door for her. "Jackie thinks Wallace is trying to build an army."

Veronica smiled at her father's comment. Eight years ago, when Wallace had said he was marrying Jackie Cook, Veronica hadn't been very happy about it. She tried to remind her friend that Jackie had been the same girl to lie to him about a big chunk of her life, but her attempts were useless. It wasn't until a few years later, during Thanksgiving, that she changed her mind. Jackie wasn't such a bad person after all; when she wasn't lying through her teeth.

"What about Mac? Last time I checked, she was still with Max." She hadn't spoken to Mac in almost six years. It was the downside of her job. She moved around a lot, from one agency to another, and hadn't always gotten around to giving out her number. Nor did she actually have a lot of time to sit down and catch up with old friends.

"They aren't together anymore. Max's exploits almost got Mac thrown in jail, and she realized having a borderline criminal boyfriend wasn't worth it." Veronica nodded as she digested what her father had just said. "Actually, she got married."

"What? When?" Veronica wondered what type of guy Mac decided to settle down with. Maybe he owned a computer software company. Perhaps he was on his way to becoming the next Bill Gates or Steve Jobs. Maybe he just built computers in his basement. Whatever the case, she hoped he was smart and worthy of her friend.

"About three years ago. She had helped him out a year beforehand, he asked her to dinner, and they've been together ever since."

"Who?" Veronica was dying to know.

"Uh, Dick Casablancas."

"Wait what?" Okay, she hadn't been expecting that. Mac and Dick were married?

"She gave birth to their son Richie two years ago."

Mac and Dick had a kid? Someone actually procreated with Dick Casablancas? What the hell? Why didn't anyone call Veronica? She would have talked Mac out of that arrangement. She wondered what else had changed in the past few years. More importantly, what had happened to a certain ex of hers?

She opened her mouth to ask about Logan, but was cut off when her father's cell phone rang. He answered it on speaker, since driving and holding the cell phone was illegal, and said, "Yeah, Mars."

"_We've got the coroner's report, Sheriff_," Sacks informed him.

"Okay, I'm on my way," he replied and hung up. "Do you care if we make a detour?"

"No, that's fine," Veronica responded still reeling from what she had just heard. She made a mental note to ask her father what else had changed. Right now, she would attempt to wrap her head around Mac being married to, and having a kid with, Dick and wondering what became of Logan. It could hold her over until later.

* * *

Coffee had become Logan's best friend. He'd have two cups when he woke up and a half dozen more as the day progressed. He liked it with three creams, two sugars, and steaming hot. Mac had made the mistake of getting him cold coffee from Starbucks one time. He liked to blame her for the fact that that plant died.

He took a sip of his coffee as he headed into the police station. Sacks was leaning against the front desk, talking to Inga while he absentmindedly shuffled papers in his hands. Logan wondered what his chances of sneaking past them were, but a familiar voice stopped him from taking more than a few steps. "Don't even think about it, Echolls."

He turned, meeting Leo's dark eyes. He scowled at the older man. Deputy D'Amato could be just as bad as Keith, especially when it came to keeping Logan out of certain places.

"Keith in?" Logan asked glancing back at Inga and Sacks. Both were staring at Leo and Logan, their conversation forgotten.

"He had to run an errand, but I believe he's on his way," Leo replied moving towards his desk. "I'd advise you to sit there," he pointed at the chairs by the wall, "and wait for him."

"In these chairs?" Logan snarked without cracking a smile, gesturing to the same chairs Leo had been pointing at. "Are you sure? I happen to like _those _chairs," he pointed at the few in the hallway, "over there."

"Just sit down," D'Amato retorted tiredly and Logan nodded, taking a seat.

He was barely there six seconds when he heard Keith's voice. "Just need to take a look at something and then I can take you home."

Logan was halfway to his feet when he saw who Keith was talking to; his stomach twisting into a knot of regret, fury, and something he hadn't felt in ten years. She hadn't changed much in a decade. Her hair was a bit shorter, her eyes sharper, and she held herself a little differently, but she was still Veronica. Though, the last time he saw her, she hadn't had her arm in a sling. He wondered what happened to her.

Veronica stopped when she spotted him, her blue eyes studying him as she said, "Hi."

"Hi," he replied gruffly before turning his attention to Keith. "I'll get the report later." Logan then turned on his heel and walked out of the police station without a backwards glance.

* * *

Keith watched Logan go before turning his attention to Veronica. She may have been a big, bad FBI agent, but she was still his little girl, and she was still easy to read. It had hurt her, how quickly Logan tore out of there. He couldn't blame the kid; Veronica hadn't seen how Logan took their sudden break up. While she was off saving the world, Logan had practically given up. He had gotten a little better in recent years, but sometimes Keith wondered just how much Logan kept buried from everyone around him.

He left Veronica by the front desk, Inga's thick accent following Keith to his office as the receptionist conversed with his daughter. He found the report and a few photos sitting on his desk and picked the former up first. He scanned the page, taking in as many details as he could.

'_Victim died around midnight and one yesterday morning; signs of sexual assault; defensive wounds on her hands and arms; a weird symbol carved into her lower back.'_ Keith put the report down, picking up one of the photos. The symbol was a weird, circular shape, with smaller circles surrounding it. Keith figured some research could tell him what the symbol represented, and was about to leave a note for Leo on the photo, when he heard a familiar gasp.

Keith turned, eyes settling on Veronica's wide eyed stare. He gave her a curious look and asked "Do you recognize this symbol?"

"We just put the wack job away about a week ago," she replied nodding slowly. "He gave me this." She gestured to her shoulder.

"Well, sweetie, he must have had a partner. This woman died yesterday."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews last chapter.

Please enjoy.

I do not own these characters

* * *

"_Are you sure?"_ Veronica's partner asked. She could practically see his furrowed eyebrows as he tried to wrap his head around what she had just told him.

"It's Waylon's M.O., but last I checked he was in a coma," Veronica replied pacing back and forth across her father's office. "The symbol, the fact that the victim was raped, the stab wounds… it's him, but it's not him." She was quiet for a second. "Who could it be?"

"_I'm not sure, and we won't know until he wakes up."_

"If he wakes up," Veronica muttered, slowly sinking onto her father's couch. "I actually thought this was all over."

The two sat in a heavy silence for a few moments. Her partner was the first to break it, "_I'll let you know if his condition changes_."

"Thanks Dixon."

"_No prob, Mars_." His next question had Veronica holding back a groan. "_So, how are you doing_?"

"Still sore, but it's nothing I can't handle," she replied vaguely, wishing people would stop asking her if she were okay. She was fine, couldn't they see that?

The door opened and Veronica looked up, her eyes settling on Keith. "I need to go. Keep me posted."

"_Okie dokie_," Dixon responded.

Veronica hung up her phone and smiled at her father. "My partner said he'd let me know if Waylon wakes up," she said, waving her phone. "I can't believe he had a partner," she murmured running her hand through her hair. "How did we miss him having a partner?"

"It could be a copy cat," Keith said taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, but what are the odds that the copy cat is living in Neptune?"

"Since it is Neptune…"

"Fairly high," Veronica finished softly. She remembered when she was a PI, it seemed a lot of screwed up crap happened in Neptune. This shouldn't have come as a surprise to Veronica. "This was supposed to be over," she sighed in frustration, leaning forward as best as she could with her sling. "We tracked this bastard for three years, he killed thirty women, and now we find out there's another one out there."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Keith said softly.

"It's not your fault, Dad," Veronica replied giving him a one armed hug. She missed moments like these with her father. They were quiet for a few moments, sitting in their odd embrace, but Veronica eventually broke the hug, sat up, and asked, "Why does Logan need the coroner's report?"

"He sometimes works with me," Keith responded vaguely, getting to his feet. He moved across his office, picking the report up. "I should probably get Leo to make a copy."

"What do you mean he works with you?"

"You know, if I need his help he's generally around."

"So, you made him an honorary junior deputy?" Veronica teased. In all honesty, she couldn't see her father doing something like that. He had never been a huge fan of Logan.

"He's a PI now, Veronica," Keith stated slowly and walked out of the office.

"Wait what?" Veronica struggled to her feet, chasing after her father. "When did that happen?"

"About four years ago," he replied handing the coroner's report to Leo. "Can you make a copy for Logan?"

"Yeah," Leo replied and headed towards the copier.

"Dad!"

"He needed an outlet, so he reopened Mars Investigations with Mac and Eli, and they help me from time to time."

Keith left Veronica standing by Inga's desk, heading back into his office. For a few moments Veronica stood by herself, trying to wrap her head around what she had just learned. Her ex boyfriend was a PI? He was a PI with Weevil and Mac? Her father was willingly accepting his help? When the hell did Neptune become _The Twilight Zone_?

Veronica finally snapped back to reality and headed back into her father's office. "So, you're saying I'll be working with Logan?"

"No, I'm saying _I_ will be working with Logan. You will go home and let your shoulder heal."

"Dad, you can't seriously think I'm going to let you guys work this case without me. I'm the most qualified to track him down. If he's following the exact same pattern as Waylon, you're going to need an expert on Waylon."

"Then get your partner to come out and be that expert," Keith countered, sitting in his chair. "You were shot, honey. It would be very un-parental of me if I let you work this case."

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. You can't stop me from working this case."

"Veronica…"

She knew her father was just worried about her, but he had to understand that _she_ had been responsible for putting Waylon away. If this guy was a partner, she should have known about him. She knew everything about Waylon, right down to his shoe size. To have missed his partner made her sound incompetent.

And if it was a copy cat, it was her sworn duty to take down the Waylons of the world. And, like she said, she was the most qualified to track him. Her father wasn't keeping her off this case, no matter what he said.

Once he realized that, they could move on with the investigation. She'd just have to deal with the fact that she was working with Logan; who happened to be a PI.

_This is going to be an interesting week._

* * *

Logan sat at his desk, fiddling with something. He heard the door open, but he didn't acknowledge who stepped inside until she was standing over him.

"Not that again," Mac said exasperated, her hands on her hips. "You didn't call her did you?" Logan didn't respond; his eyes locked on his desk. He wasn't proud of it, but sometimes he'd steal Veronica's number from Keith, just so he could call and hear her voice. "You need to stop torturing yourself with this, Logan. She left you ten years ago; it's not going to…"

"She's in town," Logan finally said, cutting the computer whiz off. He looked up, noticing the uncertainty and worry in the brunette's blue eyes. "She was at the police station."

"Why's she back?" Mac asked curiously, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I don't know," Logan replied shrugging. "Though, it looked like she hurt her shoulder." He spun the object between his fingers, watching it twirl in a quick circle. "But that doesn't matter," he stated, pocketing the object. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked looking up at her.

"I was going to ask you over for dinner tonight. Funny thing, I almost stopped by your apartment; I'm glad I didn't otherwise that would have been a wasted trip." She looked around his office, spotting the sleeping bag on the floor. "Did you even go home last night?"

"I stopped and took a shower," he replied shrugging, "made some coffee; got a change of clothes."

"Well, at least you paid your place a visit," Mac commented sarcastically. "It could start to feel awfully neglected if you didn't stop by once in a while."

"So, dinner tonight?" Logan questioned changing the subject.

"Dick is trying a new recipe." She made a face, and Logan cracked one of his rare smiles.

"I don't…" his phone rang, cutting him off. He answered it without glancing at the caller id. "Echolls."

"_Are you at the office?"_ Keith asked in way of greeting.

"Yeah."

"_Good because I'm bringing that coroner's report over on my way home,"_

"I could pick it up," Logan said, halfway to his feet, even though a part of him wanted to do anything but that.

"_I'm on my way. Oh and about earlier…"_

"Hey, don't mention it."

"_I probably should have forewarned you or something,"_ Keith stated, obviously wanting Logan to accept his apology.

_Yeah, you probably should have,_ Logan thought, but ended up saying, "She's your daughter. It's not like I can stop her from visiting."

"_How ya doing, kid?"_

"Let me get back to on that," Logan replied with enough snark in his voice to mask how badly he was taken Veronica's sudden reappearance. "Are you almost here?" he asked turning his chair to avoid Mac's concerned stare.

"_I'll be there in five_," Keith said.

"I'll be here," Logan responded glancing over his shoulder at Mac. She was looking at the ceiling, but Logan knew she was listening in on his side of the conversation, trying to piece together Keith's contribution.

"_You know if you just talk to her…"_

"I'll be here," Logan repeated and hung up, turning back to face Mac. He tossed his phone on his desk, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm assuming Keith is on his way," Mac commented softly. Logan grunted in response. "Do we have a case?" He grunted again. "Would you like me to stick around and help?"

"Nah," Logan replied, lowering his hands. "Spend some time with Richie. I'll get a jumpstart and fill you and Weeves in tomorrow."

"What about dinner tonight?"

"Mac…"

"Dick told me he'd drag you to our house if you said anything but yes," Mac interrupted triumphantly. "Besides, I've invited Weevil and Carmen and they're bringing Ophelia. She's home for spring break. Come on Logan." She clasped her hands together and pouted. "Please. Richie really wants to see his uncle Logan."

"You've become manipulative in your old age," Logan commented shaking his head. He drew in a deep breath and said, "I guess I can make an appearance. I can fill you and Weevil in tonight."

"No work!" Mac exclaimed. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Tonight is just friends getting together and eating pizza."

"Dick's attempting to make pizza?"

"No, but I have the pizza place on speed dial, and there is a fire extinguisher under the sink. The last time we had a cookout, Dick almost burned our patio down. We are going to try and avoid that this time."

"At least he has a healthy hobby," Logan replied shrugging and Mac snorted, shaking her head.

It was quiet for a moment, but she finally drew in a breath and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay," she responded, but he could tell she didn't believe him. He wouldn't have believed him either. "So, I'll see you tonight." Logan nodded. "Be there about six, and no work."

"No work."

Mac turned to leave, but suddenly whirled back around and asked, "Do you think her sudden reappearance is a sign?"

"What?"

"I'm just saying, maybe this is the universe's way of giving you two closure or something. It's possible, especially with the way you two left things." With those words, Mac walked out of Logan's office, not even giving him a chance to respond.

Logan leaned back in his chair, thinking over Mac's parting words. Maybe this was the universe's way of giving him closure. It could also be some sick, cosmic joke to get a rise out him. Whatever the case, he just wanted Veronica's visit to be over so he could get on with his life. Was that really too much to ask?

* * *

Keith didn't want Veronica working this case, not with her shoulder, but he also knew he couldn't stop her. He was in a pickle and he hated it. He was surprised he actually talked her into going home, but he had a feeling pain, fatigue, hunger, and the fact that she smelt like a airport convinced her to take a few hours to freshen up.

"We're heading back to the police station after I take a shower, right?" Veronica asked as Keith turned down a familiar street.

"Of course," he replied pulling up to his old business. "Just give me a minute to drop this off."

"The place hasn't really changed," Veronica commented, glancing up at the building.

"It's who runs it that counts," Keith retorted and opened his door. He started towards the entrance, nearly running into Mac. "Hey Mac," he greeted as he held the door open for her.

"Hey Sheriff… Keith," she responded with a smile. It had taken him a few years to convince her to call him by his first name, but she still slipped up from time to time. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, and yourself?"

"Good, just inviting Logan over for dinner tonight. You and Alicia should stop by if you have time. Maybe bring…" Mac's eyes flicked to the car where Veronica was leaning against the window, watching them closely.

"I don't know about me, and Alicia has book club tonight," Keith said slowly, a sudden idea hitting him, "but I bet if you asked Veronica she'd stop by."

"I don't know," Mac responded biting her lip in uncertainty. "Logan'll be there." she thought it over and eventually nodded. "Okay, I'll ask her."

"Great. See you."

"Good bye, Sheriff," Mac called over her shoulder before changing her direction to Keith's car. The older man glanced over his shoulder once more before letting the door close behind him. It was a low blow, but if it got Veronica's mind off the case, even for a few hours, he might have a lead for her when she returned. Of course, that's if she agreed to go at all, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

Veronica rolled her window down at Macs approached and brightly said, "Hey, it's been so long."

"Yeah," Mac replied vaguely.

"Sorry I haven't been in touch. It's been a crazy few years."

"Uh-huh." Mac nodded, shuffling her feet. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to stop by tonight? You know, Dick and I were having a few people over and since you're back in town..."

"Yeah, I don't know. We've got a case and…" Veronica glanced at the door her father had disappeared through, knowing her dad had put Mac up to this. "Who's going to be there?"

"Just a few people; Weevil, Carmen, me, Dick, Logan…"

"Logan's going to be there?"

"He probably won't stay long. He'll want to get a jumpstart on this case, and I was lucky he even agreed in the first place. Why, will that be a problem?"

"No, it's just…" what would an hour hurt? She had her cell phone, and could easily stay in constant contact with her father or Dixon. She could still work the case without actually being there. Besides, she wanted to see Logan for longer than a few seconds, get a read on how he was doing. "Okay, I'll be there."

"Good," Mac said, but Veronica caught something in the brunette's eyes, something that was gone before she could gauge what it was. "I'll see you tonight around six."

"Okay, see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As Mac walked towards a bright green Nova, Veronica thought about the prospect of dinner tonight. She'd get to see a lot of her older friends, and Dick, but most importantly she'd get to see Logan. As necessary as their break-up was, it'd always been her biggest regret. Maybe tonight they could reach some sort of closure, especially if they were going to be working together on this case. It was worth a shot, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is a tad late. I've been busy.

Thanks for reviewing last chapter.

I do not own these characters (except Richie Casablancas)

Thanks for reading

* * *

The day ended with nothing more than dead ends and frustration. Around five-thirty, Logan bid Keith and Leo good-bye, patted himself on the back for successfully avoiding Veronica all day, and headed home to take a quick shower and change. He actually debated whether to fake sick or not, but knew Mac would see right through his lie. Since they opened M N & E, her bullshit detector became sharper than either his or Weevil's.

After donning a pair of faded jeans, a semi-clean t-shirt, and a suede jacket, he left his apartment again. He never bothered locking the door; he didn't have anything of value to steal, and he barely spent enough time outside of sleuthing to go shopping for anything other than the essentials. Besides, if someone were to try to break in just to send him a message, they'd be better off throwing a rock through M N & E's window.

It took him twenty minutes to get to Mac and Dick's place. They lived in a small, blue house in the suburbs. Dick had wanted a huge, party mansion, but Mac had been vehemently against allowing Richie to grow up in that kind of environment. Secretly, Logan was glad Mac won that argument.

He parked against the sidewalk, making sure he wasn't going to get blocked in, and got out of his car. He spotted Weevil's truck, parked behind Mac's Nova, but Dick's Hummer was missing. Either the blond forgot to get something, or someone called him into the surf shop. Both were very likely (especially with the new guy Dick had hired for his shop), and Logan was certain he'd hear about it when his friend returned home.

Logan started towards the front door, his hands buried deep in his jacket's pockets. He figured he could visit for a few minutes, give a couple noncommittal shrugs when asked direct questions, and be back at the office to continue investigating the case by seven. Mac wouldn't be happy with his abrupt exit, but he would be perfectly entitled to remind her that in just 12 hours she'd be just as absorbed in the case as he was.

With a plan in mind, he extracted his right hand and knocked on the door. He heard little feet scampering behind the door and soon it swung open; a small, blue-eyed blond standing before him, beaming.

"Me did it," he exclaimed jumping up and down. "Mama, me did it."

"Yes you did," Mac praised coming up behind her son. She scooped him up and met Logan's eyes. "Did you tell Logan you opened the door?"

"I open door, Unca Lo'an!" Richie exclaimed turning his head to face Logan.

He gave the kid a small smile and said, "I see that."

"Down Mama," the little boy suddenly whined, reaching for the floor. Mac placed him on his feet, and he grabbed Logan's hand. "Come see toys. C'mon!"

"I told you he missed you," she stated softly. He gave her a forced smile and allowed himself to be dragged into the living room.

Weevil was sitting on the couch, sipping a beer, while his girlfriend Carmen sat next to him, chatting to a girl sitting across from her. "Hey L, I knew Mac would get you here," Weevil said, a relaxed smile on his face.

"She's a persistent one," Logan replied softly, sitting down in the chair that Richie attempted to push him in. "Where's Dick?"

"Mr. Mac's working late," Weevil responded draining the last dregs of his beer.

"It's been three years and you still call him that?" Mac questioned sitting on the arm of the chair Logan occupied.

"It's the truth."

"So, Ophelia how's school?" Logan asked, forcing himself to make small talk, accepting the race car Richie handed him. He didn't even remember the last time he talked to Weevil's niece, but he knew it was before she left for college.

"It's great," she replied smiling. "I'm majoring in journalism."

"She's going to be like that chick from The Today show or Diane Sawyer," Weevil commented sounding like a doting dad. In a way, he was Ophelia's dad since he adopted her seven years ago. He had been the only thing standing in the way of her growing up in the system.

"Uncle Eli, stop it," Ophelia said humbly. "I'm not even sure if I want to do things on camera or if I just want to write."

"Whatever you chose, you know we'll be proud of you," Carmen stated patting Ophelia's hand. She blushed, but couldn't quite mask her smile. Carmen turned to Logan. "So, any new cases?"

Logan opened his mouth to answer, but Mac cut him off. "Actually, we decided not to talk shop until tomorrow."

"So, there is a new case?" Weevil stated sitting up. "Does this have anything to do…?"

"Hey, guys, look who I found wandering around outside," a new voice said and the entire group turned to see Dick standing in the living room's entryway with Veronica at his side. Logan threw Mac a sharp look, but she refused to look at him. He knew he should have played sick.

* * *

**Forty-five minutes earlier…**

"I shouldn't go," Veronica said awkwardly running a brush through her hair with her left hand.

"Veronica, the case isn't going anywhere, and I can assure you that your father won't give up on it," Alicia responded from the bathroom's doorway.

"I know, but I just, you know…" Veronica trailed off, toying with her brush. She sighed, putting her brush down. "At least I'll get to see Mac again. I haven't talked to her in forever."

"She's been pretty busy," Alicia stated as she and Veronica walked out of the bathroom. "You know, with the PI business and the boys."

"Boys?" Veronica was fairly certain her father had only mentioned one kid.

"Dick and Richie."

"Ah." That made more sense. "So, their son's named Richie?"

"That little boy should be lucky Mac's his mother. Dick wanted to name him Mini Dick."

Veronica wrinkled her nose at that piece of information. "What's Richie like?"

"He's so smart, a little eccentric at times; a bit like Mac. She's even started teaching him about computers. Since he's two, he hasn't learned much, but he seems interested."

"Did he inherit anything from Dick?"

"Blond hair," Alicia replied shrugging. Veronica smiled, shaking her head.

"How did they…?"

"...end up together?" Veronica nodded. Alicia leaned against her kitchen counter, a smile on her face. "Dick opened a surf shop a few years ago with another guy he met in college. Things were going good until money started disappearing. So, Dick hired Mac to track the money.

"I think it was because they spent so much time together. They worked on the case for over a week and when Mac found his money, Dick asked her out and she agreed. They may be an odd couple, but they're cute together."

Veronica nodded, thinking over what Alicia had just said. In a way, it reminded her of how she and Logan started dating in high school. He had hired her to find his mother; they spent a lot of time together, and things just kind of fell into place from there. Though, Mac and Dick had a much better ending than Logan and herself.

Veronica gave her head a little shake and decided to change the subject. "What about Weevil?" The last time she had spoken to Weevil had been the day she left for Virginia. It was just a quick good-bye, outside of _Mars Investigation_, right before her father took her to the airport.

"Weevil has been working with Mac and Logan."

"Yeah, I heard. How exactly did _that_ come to be? Last I checked, Weevil and Logan had an iffy sort of relationship and Mac and Weevil didn't exactly spend a lot of time together."

"Things changed Veronica. Plus, they're not exactly in high school anymore. As for Mac, she's not exactly the same girl you knew back then either. You may have left, but life still went on," Alicia stated lightly, giving Veronica a small, patient smile. She checked her watch. "We should head out before you're late."

"Okay," Veronica said and followed her step-mother out of the house. She hated that she needed a ride, it made her feel fifteen again, but with her arm and the painkillers she knew she wasn't going to get far if she drove herself.

They drove in relative silence for the first half of the ride, but when Veronica took her cell phone out to check for any new messages Alicia smiled and shook her head. "You're almost as bad as your father. You know, sometimes I find him passed out on the couch, still in his uniform."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Veronica asked curiously. She remembered how much it bothered her mother when Keith was sheriff the first time.

"I get a little jumpy when the phone rings, but other than that I'm glad he's doing something he loves," Alicia replied stopping at a red light. She glanced over at Veronica and said, "He's glad you're back. He gets about as jumpy as I do when the phone rings."

"There's no need to worry about little ol' me," Veronica retorted softly, shrugging her uninjured shoulder. "I generally bounce back."

"Uh-huh," Alicia muttered driving through the newly turned green light. "Wallace called this morning. I told him you were back in town. He said he'd try and drive down sometimes soon. He really missed you."

"And I've missed him, too. I missed everyone."

"You could call more," her step-mother suggested lightly.

"Sometimes I wish I did call more," Veronica admitted quietly and they fell silent the rest of the drive.

Alicia parked behind a familiar Range Rover. "Call me when you need me to come and get you," she said putting her car into park.

"I will," Veronica replied. "Thanks for the ride, Alicia."

"Anytime Veronica."

Veronica got out of the car and shut the door. She waved at Alicia and watched as the older woman put the car in drive and drove away. For a split second, she almost chased her down, but knew she couldn't act like a two year old. So what if Logan was there already. They were two, mature adults that could easily spend a few hours around each other.

She squared her shoulders and made to turn and head towards the house, but froze when she heard a familiar voice say, "Holy shit is that who I think it is or am I hallucinating?"

"If I say you're hallucinating will I get a cookie?" Veronica snarked back, turning to meet Dick's familiar blue eyes.

"Why am I not surprised you haven't changed?"

"Why am I surprised you have?"

Dick had changed. He may still wear his hair surfer shaggy and don flip-flops instead of shoes with support, but there was just something about his demeanor that Veronica couldn't remember from high school or college; something that screamed 'I am an adult now.' She wasn't sure if it was Mac, Richie, or himself that made him grow up, but Veronica didn't care. This was a Dick Casablancas that she could try to forgive for being a mega jackass (not to mention a major catalyst in her rape) if she really put forth the effort.

"Whatever, everyone's inside," Dick said nodding towards the door. "Macky told me she invited you, and then warned me about being nice. So, you wanna come inside or just stand out here? I mean, you'd make a really hot lawn ornament."

"I'm not sure whether to be offended or honored," Veronica commented drily.

Dick just shook his head and started towards the door. Taking a deep breath, Veronica slowly followed him, glancing back at Logan's vehicle. She faced down bad guys, had her life threatened, had been shot recently, all without breaking much of a sweat or messing up her hair. She could handle an ex-boyfriend.

"Before we go in," Dick said turning to face her, block the doorway, "there's something I need to tell you; a piece of advice."

"You're giving me advice? When did the world end?" Veronica joked, but Dick didn't crack a smile. She sighed, but gestured for him to continue.

"You really messed Logan up when you left, and it took him a while to get his life even remotely close to together, so please just leave him alone while you're here. That is all I ask." Dick turned away from Veronica and opened the door.

"Hey, guys, look who I found wandering around outside," Dick announced as he led Veronica into the living room. The entire group looked their way, Veronica sensing the tension as her eyes met Logan's.

"Daddy!" A little blond boy exclaimed, breaking the heavy silence up, and raced towards Dick, abandoning Logan's side.

"Hey Munchkin," Dick replied scooping the little boy up.

"Me opened door," Richie informed his father, giving him a huge grin.

"You did? And who was knocking?"

"Unca Lo'an," Richie replied pointing at Logan. "We's playing."

"What were you playing?"

"Cars."

Veronica hated to admit it, but Dick was almost a natural with kids. It might stem from the fact that he acted like a child for most of his life, or it could just be because Richie was his own kid. She wasn't sure, but what she did know was he was better with kids than she'd ever be.

Once the conversation ended, the group looked towards Veronica again. She smiled and said, "Hey guys, long time no see."

"Hey Veronica," a woman greeted first, sitting next to Weevil. It took Veronica a moment to realize that it was Carmen.

"Hey, I haven't seen you since graduation," Veronica responded giving her a smile. She recalled helping Carmen out during their junior year, after her boyfriend threatened to send an inexplicit video of her out to everyone. Too bad he succeeded. Fortunately for that asshole, Carmen had a big heart and didn't get revenge on him. If it had been up to Veronica, that button would have been pressed and that website would have been viewed by everyone. "Are you two…?" she gestured between Carmen and Weevil.

"For about two years now," Carmen responded with a smile. "I needed my car fixed, Eli offered to do it for free, and well…" she shrugged, glancing over at Weevil. "What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

Veronica's eyes flicked to Logan for a quarter of a second before she smiled and said, "Boy, I haven't been on a date in seven years."

"And who…?"

"Veronica, you remember Ophelia," Weevil stated, interrupting Carmen's questioning. He gestured to the girl sitting across from him.

"Ah, the money thief," Veronica joked earning a sly smile from Weevil that didn't quite reach his eyes. "How could I forget? It's very nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Ophelia responded though Veronica would have to be deaf to miss the icy tone in her voice.

Choosing to ignore the hostility, she turned to Richie, who was still in Dick's arms. "You must be Richie."

"Who you?" the boy asked curiously.

"I'm Veronica," she responded with a smile.

"Ronica?"

"Close enough." She turned to Mac, who was studying her closely, and said, "You have a very nice home."

"Thank you," Mac replied softly.

"It's very… homey."

An awkward silence fell over the group. Veronica rocked back on her heels, thinking of something else to say, trying hard not to look Logan's way. It was Richie that broke the silence again. "You have owie." He pointed at the sling holding Veronica's arm.

"Yeah, I do," she stated unsure just how much to tell the kid. She was pretty certain saying she got shot was out of the question, but she didn't exactly want to lie to the kid either, so she opted to _not_ elaborate.

"I got owie," Richie informed her and showed her a small scrap on his hand. "I felled and got owie."

"Dick, maybe you should start the grill now," Mac suggested looking towards her husband.

"That's a good idea, babe. Here, kiddo, go to your mom," Dick said handing Richie off to Mac. "Weeves, Logan you want to come help?"

"Why not," Weevil replied getting to his feet, eyeing the room cautiously. "Some help may actually save your patio."

"That was one time, and the fire went out," Dick stated over his shoulder as he walked towards the kitchen.

Silently Logan stood and followed the other guys, barely looking Veronica's way. She almost followed him, but thought better of it and moved towards the couch. She noticed the look Ophelia threw her before getting to her feet and muttering something about getting another drink. She headed towards the kitchen without sparing the others a second glance.

"I really like that painting," Veronica stated pointing at an abstract piece of artwork hanging by the door.

"Oh, uh, thanks. It's a really bad art project I made a few years ago. I went through this weird art phase after I broke up with Max. Dick was the one who put it up. He called it…" she trailed off, her face turning red, and shook her head. "So, uh, what about you? Where do you live?"

"I live in New York as of right now," Veronica replied meeting Mac's eyes. "Before then it was Chicago, then Los Angeles for about a month, then Nevada, then Virginia…"

"Jeez, you get around," Carmen commented with a smile.

"It's the job. I'm sent where they need me. I've had several partners. Dixon has been my longest partner." She turned to her old friends. "What about you two? I've only heard about the past decade from my dad and Alicia."

"Well, I'm a lawyer," Carmen said quickly. "I usually clean up McCormack's messes, but sometimes we help each other."

"Cliff's still a lawyer? I'd of thought he'd be retired by now, living on an island somewhere."

"That was the plan until he was robbed again. By another hooker," Mac stated bouncing Richie on her knee.

"When will he learn?"

Another long silence filled the room. Veronica wondered if the entire dinner would be like this; random spouts of forced humor and long silences; maybe some more hostility from Weevil's niece while Logan completely ignored her.

Suddenly she wished the dinner was already over.


	5. Chapter 5

I know this is short, and I apologize, but I wanted to get something up.

Thanks for reading and reviewing last chapter.

I do not own these characters

* * *

Keith sat on his couch, photos of evidence and the victim scattered across his coffee table. He needed to find a clue, any clue, as to who they were dealing with, but he had yet to find anything helpful. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed a break and a beer.

"You look like you need this," Alicia said and he opened his eyes to see her holding out a beer.

"You read my mind," he replied with a smile sitting up, taking it from her. She smiled back, taking a seat next to him.

"Is this that girl?" Alicia asked pointing at a smiling photo of the victim. Keith had managed to track her family down about an hour ago after having Leo run her face through several databases.

"Yeah," Keith murmured taking a sip of his beer, "that's Annie Cartwright."

"She's pretty."

"I had to break the bad news to her family over the phone. They're flying down from Michigan to identify her body."

"Who is this man?"

"Leesh, I don't want you worrying about this," Keith said quickly, noticing the fear and worry in her eyes. "I'll find this guy."

"I know you will. It's just…" she drew in a breath. "This guy could have a connection with Veronica."

"I know," Keith muttered leaning back into the couch, running a hand across his head, "but she won't give this case up. No matter how hard…" he trailed off when his phone rang. Keith sat up, snatching it off the coffee table, and checked the screen. "It's Leo," he said answering it. "Hello?"

"_Sheriff, there's been another murder,"_ Leo said solemnly.

"I'll be right there."

He stood, hanging his phone up, glancing down at Alicia. She gave him a grave look and said, "There's been another one hasn't there?" He didn't respond, but she took his silence as an affirmative. She nodded and said, "Be careful."

"I will," he replied giving her a quick kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too."

He nodded again before heading towards the door. He pulled on his boots, grabbed his coat, and headed out.

* * *

The table was quiet. There had been a few attempts at forced conversation (mostly on Carmen's part), but it seemed nobody was in a very chatty mood. Even Richie picked up on the tension and was being unnaturally quiet for a two-year-old.

Logan picked at his food, jiggling his leg under the table. He kept reminding himself, over and over, that he only had to stick it out for a few more minutes; just until dinner was finished. Until then, he'd keep his eyes on his plate and avoid looking Veronica's way.

"So, about this case..." Weevil finally said, breaking the long silence.

"Not tonight," Mac replied giving him a pointed look.

"I just made a harmless comment. It doesn't _have_ to be discussed."

"Uh, yeah, the case..." Veronica stated, flashing Mac an apologetic look before turning back to Weevil. "Mac is right," her eyes darted to Richie, "maybe we could hold off until tomorrow."

"Thank you Veronica," Mac said calmly, giving the blonde a small smile.

"At least tell me it's…" Weevil trailed off when both Veronica's and Logan's cell phones went off. Logan pulled his from his pocket just as Veronica did, but as she checked the screen he just answered the call. "Echolls?"

"_Hey Logan, it's Leo_."

"Where's the next victim?" Logan questioned hearing the news in the deputy's voice. Leo sighed, but rattled off the address. "Okay, I'll be right there."

"Okay, Dad, I'll be right there," Veronica was saying from across from him. Both hung up at the same time, getting to their feet. "Thanks for inviting me," Veronica said looking Mac's way.

"No problem," Mac replied as she and Weevil stood up, too. She turned to Logan. "We'll meet you at the office."

He nodded, moving towards the dining room's exit while Mac and Weevil said good-bye to their families. Veronica was a few steps behind him, heading towards the door. Logan knew he shouldn't offer, but against his better judgment he asked, "Would you like a ride?"

"Sure," she responded and they continued to his car.

* * *

The ride to the crime scene was filled with a heavy, tension filled silence. Veronica wanted to spark a conversation, to say anything that would break this God awful silence, but the vibes rolling off Logan told her that was out of the questions. So, she kept her mouth shut and stared out her window.

They eventually pulled up to the scene, flashing squad cars scattered around the area while their owners took witness statements. Veronica fumbled with her seatbelt, managed to get it off, and followed Logan out of the car.

Veronica spotted her father standing by the body looking troubled, just as Logan did, and the two of them started towards him, ducking under the yellow tape. They stopped short of her father, Veronica opening her mouth to ask if the body fit their perp's MO, but froze when she spotted the message across the girl's torso.

Crudely carved, with what looked like a pocket knife, were the words: _Hello Agent Mars_.

Ignoring her father's and Logan's stares, Veronica backed up a step, looking around the area. She didn't know who this guy was, but he knew her. Now she was even more determined to find this asshole.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for the tardiness. I hadn't meant for this to be so late.

Thanks for the reviews last chapter.

The next chapter will be longer

I do not own these characters

* * *

Keith burst into the police station, followed closely by Leo, Logan, and Veronica. Leaving the three younger people by the door, he stalked to the middle of the room, getting the attention of every officer in the building.

"Until further notice, unless your cases are top priority, everyone is getting pulled of their original cases and focusing on this one," he informed them. "I want this guy found and incarcerated as quickly as possible."

"Dad, this is exactly what he wants," Veronica argued, but Keith ignored her.

"I don't want another family to lose a daughter." With those words hanging in the air, Keith turned and headed towards his office. Leaving Logan and Leo behind, Veronica chased after her father.

"You can't protect me from this," she argued watching as her father paced back and forth across his office.

"He called you out, Veronica. I'm not letting him get you and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Keith snapped stopping and turning to look at her.

"And this is exactly what he wants," Veronica replied softly. "If he's anything like his partner, he wants us to be scared; to know he's gotten to us. We can't let him have any power."

"I'm not letting him hurt you," Keith stated gently.

"I'm a big girl, Dad, and sometimes bad stuff happens." She gestured to her arm. "Keeping me out of this isn't going to change anything."

"But…"

"I can keep an eye on her," someone said from behind Veronica, startling her. She turned, eyes landing on Logan's uncertain face. She hadn't even been aware he had followed her or that he was listening to their conversation. She figured it was the painkillers still pumping through her system.

_I think it's time I drop the pills for a while_, she thought knowing she had to be on top of her game and being drugged up wouldn't help matters.

"Are you sure?" Keith questioned slowly.

"I don't need a…" Veronica started but neither guy paid her any attention.

"She can help out at my office. Weeves and Mac can keep an eye on her, too. We… we can use another set of hands."

"This is ridiculous," she muttered, but again she was ignored.

"It's not ideal, but it's the best plan we've got," Keith stated and then nodded. "Okay, but I'm trusting you Logan. If anything happens to her…"

"She'll be fine," he promised then turned to Veronica. "Is that okay with you?"

She wanted so badly to say 'no', to tell them that she was an adult and could take care of herself. That she didn't need these two to play 'hero' and keep the damsel from getting hurt, but looking into those familiar, yet hardened, brown eyes Veronica heard herself say, "That's fine."

He nodded once before turning back to Keith. "I'm going to check in with some of my contacts, see if they know anything."

"Right now? Isn't it kind of late?" Keith glanced at his watch to double check.

"Believe me," Logan started giving the older man a grim smile, "this guy is still awake."

"Be careful," the older man said and then turned to Veronica. "You be careful, too."

"I'm always careful, Dad," Veronica retorted and followed Logan out of her father's office. She waited until they were outside before she said, "You know damn well I am not staying at your office while you're investigating."

"You wouldn't be Veronica if you did," Logan commented offhandedly and continued towards his Range Rover.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Veronica asked as she quickly followed him. He merely shrugged before getting into his vehicle. With a sigh, Veronica opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. She, however, didn't close the door. Instead, she turned to him and said, "Look, if we're going to be working together on this case, we could, at least, try being friends."

"Fine," he stated after a few seconds pause, not looking her way, "let's be friends. So, _friend,_ could you please close your door so we can go?"

"Sure thing,_ friend, _and maybe you can pull that stick out of your ass," Veronica retorted closing her door. She knew she shouldn't have said that, but she was tired, in pain, and a little fed up with how he had been treating her, so it slipped out. She had expected Logan to have a comeback, but he merely scoffed, started his car, and squealed out of the parking lot.

It was quiet for the first twenty minutes of the drive, but eventually Veronica could no longer sit in the silence, so she turned to Logan and asked, "Where are we going?"

"To see one of my contacts," he replied evasively.

"Yeah, I got that, but _who_ are we going to see?" When she didn't receive an answer, Veronica sighed and said, "Okay, so am I not allowed to know your friend's name?"

"Believe me, he is not my friend," Logan retorted, coming to a stop at a red light. "But he does know more about the seedy underground than I do, and if anyone knows anything about this guy, he might."

"And let me guess, he's not exactly squeaky clean?"

"Hey, you've got your friends and I've got mine."

"But I thought you said he wasn't your friend."

Logan merely flashed her a grim smile and the car lapsed into another heavy silence as they started moving again. Veronica lasted all of thirty seconds before she broke the silence again. "At least can you tell me where we're going?"

Logan was quiet for a moment, no doubt contemplating whether or not to answer her, but finally he glanced over at her and said, "_The River Stix."_

"The Fitzpatricks?"

"Believe me, I would never deal with those assholes, but my contact hangs out there a lot more than I'd like, and that's where he wants to meet."

"When did you talk to him?" Veronica asked curiously.

"On the car ride from the crime scene," he responded flicking his turn signal on.

"It's not Vinnie Van Lowe is it?" Logan merely raised his eyebrows and continued to quietly drive down the streets of Neptune.

"It is, isn't it?" She shook her head, glancing out the window. "I hope he's bloated and bald. It'd serve him right for being such a jackass." Logan didn't reply, and Veronica took his cue as the car fell into one, final, drawn out silence.


	7. Chapter 7

I am so, so, so sorry for the delay. I've been working on other things and lost track of the time.

Thanks for the reviews last chapter.

I do not own these characters

* * *

The River Styx hadn't changed. It was still a small, dilapidated place that smelled like cheap beer, stale sweat, and dried piss. Logan had gotten used to the smell, from the many times he and Van Lowe had collaborated, so he barely noticed it. He did, however, notice Veronica's nose wrinkled up when they first stepped inside.

Logan scanned the dimly lit bar, noticing a few patrons playing pool while a few more sat at the counter. The one he was looking for was sitting in a corner booth, his face hidden in the shadows, a bottle of some Jack Daniels knock off sitting in front of him along with a shot glass.

"C'mon," Logan said and started towards the corner. He grabbed a chair from an empty table, plopped down right at the edge of Vinnie's table, and straddled it. He waited until Veronica was sitting across from Van Lowe before he said, "Are you okay to talk or should we come back?"

"I'm not sloshed if that…" Van Lowe's eyes settled on Veronica and his face broke out into a huge grin. "Well, well, well look what the cat dragged back to town."

"It's always a pleasure, Vinnie," Veronica retorted sardonically.

"You still an FBI agent?" he asked eyeing her cautiously.

"Are you still sleazy?" she replied raising her eyebrows.

Vinnie cleared his throat, turning to face Logan. "You never said anything about using cops. I don't care who her father is," he glanced at Veronica again, "I'm not…"

"Relax Vinnie. She's off duty." To prove his point, he gestured to the sling on her arm, trying to ignore the niggling feeling in his stomach. "Do you have any information on the murders or not?"

"Same fee?" Van Lowe asked after shrugging off Veronica's presence. "Unless you need my help." He wriggled his eyebrows, meeting Veronica's eyes.

"Pass," she stated narrowing her eyes.

"Thought I'd try." He looked back at Logan. "Same fee or what?"

"Deal," Logan said and gestured for him to continue.

"I heard it's either an elaborate mob hit," Vinnie started and the skepticism told Logan the older man didn't believe those words any further than he could throw them. "Or an escaped convict. As much as the second one makes sense, I don't believe that one either."

"So, what do you believe?" Veronica asked curiously.

"You first," he replied probably spotting something in Veronica's eyes. Logan knew Vinnie was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. "You two already have an idea who it is, don't you?"

"Maybe," Logan responded before Veronica could say anything. "We think it's a copycat from a case Veronica just wrapped up. The same case she got that." He nodded at her arm. "Have you heard about anyone new coming to town?"

"You mean besides a family from Miami and a couple of European tourists?" Vinnie retorted drily.

"Yes."

"I haven't, but you can try Kip."

"Is he even back in town?" Logan asked curiously.

"You can make as many citizen's arrests as you want, Echolls. Kip is not going to just abandon his pawn shop," Vinnie replied pouring himself a drink. "Besides, he's more connected than I am. Though," he pointed his glass at Veronica, "I wouldn't take her. He can spot a fed a mile away." He drained the glass, giving Logan a pointed look.

Veronica opened her mouth to, no doubt, tell Logan she wasn't sitting on the sidelines, but her phone rang, cutting her off. "I need to take this," she said after checking the screen. She slowly got to her feet and walked away from the two guys.

"What is she doin' back here?" Van Lowe asked the moment Veronica was out of ear shot. Logan merely grunted and glanced over at the short blonde. "Last I checked she bought a one way ticket out of here with no intention of comin' back." The younger guy was hardly paying attention to Vinnie, more preoccupied with watching Veronica. She looked troubled and seemed to be arguing with whoever was on the other end of her phone. "You think she's single?"

"What?" Logan turned to look Van Lowe's way just as Veronica returned to the table. She sat down heavily, sighed, and said, "My partner is on his way."

"Here?" Logan asked curiously.

"Great, that's all we need, more feds," Van Lowe muttered darkly pouring himself some more booze.

"No," Veronica answered Logan, glaring at Vinnie. She turned to Logan, meeting his dark eyes. "He's on his way to town. He thinks we need another set of eyes."

"Then you'd better go see Kip before the new guy comes to town," Vinnie said draining his glass. He stood, grabbing his bottle and glass. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I see the future Mrs. Van Lowe over there." He nodded at a clearly plastered, bleach blonde and started towards her with a sleazy grin on his face.

"Let's go," Veronica said getting to her feet, her face twisted in disgust.

"Yeah," Logan agreed following suit. As they headed towards the door, they heard Vinnie say, "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Ugh, that's just…" Veronica trailed off when she ran into someone. Logan looked up, his eyes narrowing when they landed on Liam Fitzpatrick.

"Well, look who's back in town," he said with a sneering smile on his face.

* * *

Mac headed towards her car, fumbling in her bag for her keys. She could still hear Weevil yelling, "Don't forget the extra sugar this time." She snorted, knowing he didn't need the extra sugar, but still going to get it anyway. If she didn't, she wouldn't hear the end of it.

Her hands just wrapped around her keys when she felt someone grab her from behind. Her shout of surprise was muffled as a hand wrapped around her mouth and began dragging her into an alleyway. She was thrown into a wall, a heavy pressure pressing down on her back. A knife dug into the side of her face and a voice whispered, "Don't scream otherwise I'll kill you."

Mac nodded, reaching for her bag. He hand wrapped around her taser just as she was spun around. She had enough time to meet a pair of green eyes before she slammed the end of her taser into her captor's neck. He shouted in surprise, letting her go, and she sprinted away from him, heading back towards _M, N & E_.

She burst into the door, slamming it shut and locking it. Behind her, as she raced back up the steps, she could hear the guy banging on the door. Ignoring him, she kept running until she was back in the office. Breathing heavily, she locked the door behind her, resting her forehead on the glass.

"You're back…" Weevil trailed off, and Mac could almost see his smile vanish from his face. "What happened?"

"H-he…" Mac tried to take in a deep breath, but she was finding it impossible. She didn't want to think about what had happened, didn't want to talk about it, but she knew she had to; the investigator in her needed her to say something. "I-I…"

"Is he still out there?" Weevil asked catching on quickly. Mac nodded, backing away from the door as Weevil unlocked it and tore out of the office. He returned a few moments later, frustration all over his face. "He's gone now."

"C-call…"

"Already did," he replied holding up his cell phone. "Keith's on his way." He wrapped his arms around her, and it took all her self-control not to flinch away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she lied nodding. No, she was not fine. She was far from fricking fine. He could have… if she hadn't…

A shiver ran down her spine, and she tried really hard to suppress it. She wasn't supposed to be the victim anymore; she was supposed to help the victims. She wanted, no needed, this guy found; preferably tonight.


End file.
